Misery Business :: NaruHina
by ughhhhh
Summary: Song Fic:: Based on song by Paramore :: One shot. R&R No flames.  NaruHina anti NaruSaku :: What happens when Sakura betrays Hinata? What will our shy girl do?


A/N:: This is a song fic. … hehe.

Rating:: T – Little cursing, sexual suggestions

Warning:: This is very fluffy with a hint of angst, maybe hurt and comfort. I dunno.

Disclaimer:: I don't own Naruto … even though I wish I did … I will one day! MWHAHAHAHA!

BTW … this is my first NaruHina fan-fiction and first song fic. I hope you like

**Flames will be used to roast marshmellows!**

XX

**I'm in the business of misery, **

**Let's take it from the top.**

**She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.**

**It's a matter of time before we all run out,**

**When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.**

Sakura … she _was _my friend. We were always hanging out together. I told her my secrets and she told me hers. Some would say she was closer to me than she was to Ino.

I told her I liked Naruto … a lot.

"I'll help you get Naruto." She told me.

I smiled like the naïve girl I _was_. I should've realized she would've took who _she _**thought** was the **second** best since she couldn't have Sasuke.

She had put her plan in action. All of us were going to the beach.

Of course I was self-conscious _then_, and wore a one piece, not wanting to show off my assets, she told me I didn't need to. That Naruto would like me for me. I never realized what she was really planning.

She walked out of the changing room wearing her two piece bikini, showing off her body, her hourglass shaped body – that by the way, was missing two clocks (!). She walked around, mainly talking to Naruto, sucking on that popsicle … disgusting. While I just sat on a beach towel, digging my manicured toes into the sand, watching her work her evil magic.

She looked over at me with a wink, and I brightened up, thinking she was saying she had it in the bag …

In a way, she did.

Next thing I know, she's making out with Naruto right there, in front of my face. And I feel that stupid blush heat up on my face, and warm tears flowing down my red cheeks.

**I waited eight long months,**

**She finally set him free.**

**I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me. **

**Two weeks and we caught on fire,**

**She's got it out for me,**

**But I wear the biggest smile.**

Their relationship lasted 8 months and three days.

That hurt.

I could say I was depressed, Neji kept trying to comfort me, telling me Sakura was a pink-haired bi- *Ahem* witch, and karma would bite her … hard.

TenTen – who was on my side in the matter – told me something.

"Hinata, don't worry. Look at you, you're beautiful. She doesn't even have boobs! She's as flat as my back. You've got Hyuuga swag, hun. Work it."

I laughed at what she told me, 'Hyuuga Swag.' Definitely something I didn't have.

Then, the news that Sakura had broken up with Naruto came to me. I was honestly over joyed. I went shopping for clothes with TenTen the next day, buying myself cute clothes. I was going to ask Naruto out. I of course waited a week … had to build the confidence.

"N-Naruto?"

The object of my affection turned around, his blue eyes smiling even though he must be heartbroken.

"Hey Hinata!"

I blushed, but kept looking at him. I had to make this happen, I wasn't gonna back down.

"N-Naruto … I can't l-lie to you a-anymore …" I stutter out, watching a confused look melt onto his face.

"What are you talking about Hinata?" He asked, looking down at me.

"N-Naruto … you're the only guy for me." I said, looking deep into his blue eyes.

His face seemed to light up a bit, "Hinata, just give me a while to get over Sakura, okay." He requested with a bright smile.

I nodded, "Okay Naruto."

It felt good to have that name coming out of my name freely.

2 weeks later …

I could care less about the nasty glares I get from Sakura as Naruto and I walk down the halls holding hands, or sitting together at lunch, or even kissing in the parking lot.

I don't care.

And do you know why?

His smile and my smile; as long as we're happy, I couldn't care less about her.

**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now.<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>just steal it all away from you now.<br>But God does it feel so good,  
>Cause I got him where I want him now.<br>And if you could then you know you would.  
>Cause God it just feels so,<br>It just feels so good.**

Of course … I didn't mean to spill secrets about me and Naruto. But when sleepovers are hosted by Ino, she invited all of us. She didn't care if Sakura and I weren't friends. She just wanted all of her friends there.

"So Temari, you and Shika?" TenTen asked playfully, nudging her in the side.

Temari rolled her eyes, "Shikamaru's awesome." She said, "I love him."

"Aww." We all squealed.

TenTen laughed, "How's he in bed?"

Temari giggled, "Shikamaru … is awesome in **all **aspects." She said.

"Oooh!" We all said.

Sakura looked at me, a bi- *Ahem* witchy look on her face, "So, how's Naruto, Hinata?"

I blushed and looked away, "Naruto's sweet, as always." I said.

Sakura laughed a haughty laugh, "No, I mean in bed?"

My blush deepened.

"Sakura! Why don't you leave her alone!" TenTen yelled.

"It's a simple question." Sakura retorted calmly, still expecting me to answer.

I fiddled with my fingers, "W-well … uhm, Naruto and I h-haven't done an-anything besides … m-making out." I mumbled.

She laughed again, "And why is that?"

I looked up at her, "Because, he says I'm not one of the other girls he just dates and has sex with, _Sakura_, I'm important to him, and **will not **go down in his orange book." I said. (!)

TenTen was smiling at my newfound self-confidence and Sakura was fuming.

**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
>Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.<br>And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
>I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way.<br>Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
>Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,<br>They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
>Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!<strong>

I remember when Sakura came to Naruto, begging on her knee's – a position I'm sure she's used too – for him to take her back.

He told her no, "I … I love Hinata." He said.

I was happy, he came to my house that day and told me those words.

"Once a whore, always a whore." TenTen said when I told her how Sakura came begging for him.

When me and Naruto walk down the hallways, I glance at her, seeing the jealousy in her eyes. But when he looks, her innocent look sets in, like she thinks she could get him back in a snap of the finger.

Well I won't let her. I refuse to let her take Naruto away from me. I worked hard to get Naruto, and I'm not giving him away. I'm in love … I'm in love with Naruto Uzumaki … my boyfriend.

**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now.<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>just steal it all away from you now.<br>But God does it feel so good,  
>Cause I got him where I want him right now.<br>And if you could then you know you would.  
>Cause God it just feels so,<br>It just feels so good.**

I finally have Naruto … I finally have him.

I felt great when that finally set in …

**I watched his wildest dreams come true  
>Not one of them involving you<br>Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
>Not one of them involving<strong>

Now, in college, Naruto and I tell each other we love each other. And it's the truth. I love Naruto so much, and by the look in his eyes, I can tell he loves me just as much as I love him, if not more.

We tell each other everything. We tell each other our darkest secrets, our dreams.

Our first time … was a special experience. A romantic one I won't forget. Ever. Like the ones in our wildest dreams …

And I may have bragged at the next meeting the girls and I had … Hehe.

X

A/N :: Well, that's all folks! It took one day, about two hours to write this. I'm proud with the finished product. Whenever I listen to music, I'm always thinking about what characters in Naruto it could apply to. I have one for Sasuke already … hehe. I have another one for Hinata and even one for Sakura. (And Shika and Temari!)!  
>Watch out for those, folks! R&amp;R<p>

! : It means she doesn't have any boobs. HEHE.

! : Instead of a black book, Naruto has an orange book You know him, he's like that!

**Flames will be used to roast Marsh mellows! **


End file.
